Red Head
by HollyShortLadyKnight
Summary: What if Alanna was born in a country were people with red hair and purple eyes were considerd evel.In this time there is a prophecy that says that "A warrior will come to free the people this warrior will weld not only wepons but stelth, cuning....
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this is my second version of this story. After some gentile but firm reprimands (If that makes any since) from my beta I have redone the whole story plus added some to it. I am so sorry for the long wait.**

As always T.P. owns anything you recognize.

Chickens scattered as the big oaf of a baker threw a small red headed girl out in the street.

"And stay out" he yelled as he dusted of his hands.

"I wouldn't eat your food any way" she retorted as she picked her self up. She detected muffled laughter coming from behind her.

As she turned around she saw a group of nobles sitting on their horses. The laughter stopped immediately when they saw the color of her eyes. They started to murmur a prayer as they looked away from her. All of them were holding on to hawk amulets as they slowly backed away from her. All but one.

He was a tall, handsome boy about fifteen year's old. He had ice cold blue eyes and almost white, blond hair. He just stared right back with a smile that never reached his eyes.

Alanna's own smile faltered as she felt a shiver run the length of her spine as a result of his smile.

She ignored him and smiled mockingly at the rest of the group. She knew they wouldn't dare look her in the eye because she was a Diamitris, a snake daughter, or so it was widely believed.

Suddenly Alanna's view of the nobles was suddenly obscured by a piece of dark fabric. She knew that the person that had thrust the hood over her head was an officer of the crown by the quality of the hood.

"How dare you look at your betters like that?" He said as he took a pair of hand cuffs out of his pocket. The cuffs looked like an eagle with the talons around her wrist.

As the girl was marched down streets and around corners she could here her murmuring prayers and knew that they clutched at eagle amulets.

After an hour or so they were no longer walking on the paved roads of the city but the gravel of the country. Alanna could tell when they enter a court yard by the sound of their foot steps echoing of the walls.

OR (Alanna could tell when they had passed through the town by the sound of her feet on the country roads)

The man pushed her head down and removed the cuffs. She was then shoved into a small wooden box, the hood came of and the door closed with the click of a lock. The girl heard the guard muter something about keeping snakes in cages as he walked away.

The shed was about the size of a dog carrier. Just big enough to fit in but not stretch or lie down.

The girl sat and listened to the sound of wagon wheels on the cobble stone court yard. Slowly the sounds of day turned into the evening hum of frogs and crickets.

Sleep did not come easily to the girl as cramps worked their way into every muscle in her body. But blessed sleep did come.

She was awakened in the morn, shortly before the cock crowd, by shooting pain running up and down her legs. She listened as the sounds of night gave way to the sounds of day. A wagon rumbled by. A cow lolled as it came in for the milking. The chickens clucked and flapped their wings as they jumped from their roosts.

Soon foot steps could be heard in the court yard. Chont, the all work man at the orphanage where the girl lived, was grumbling as he fed the pigs. Luna, the milk maid, cook, house keeper, and nurse, could be heard singing softly as she went about her chores.

The shouts of shepherd boys and the singing of milk maids could be heard from the street. Greetings were shouted back and forth as they passed each other.

The padded foot steps of Luna came close to the box that held the girl. "Alein, you'vereally done it this time." Luna said from out side the box. "The head mistress is really mad. She was fined because you looked at those nobles." With that she spat on the ground. "They deserved every look you gave them, the murderous thieves. If only you could really curs them just by looking at them." "Luna," Alanna started –for that was the girls name –"how long am I to be in here?" "I don't know" was Luna's hasty reply. "I must go or the head mistress will catch me talking to you".

Alanna listened to the sound of Luna's feet as they softly faded away. She wondered how long she'd be in the shed. She'd already been in the box longer than ever before.

Alanna listened as the other children did there chores. She was not like the other children. She had red hair and purple eyes. Any one like her in the country of Alderan was considered a dissident of the evil snake god Diamitr and they were called Diamitris and Diamitrs. Alanna was the only Diamitris in the orphanage that she lived at; in fact she was the only one she had ever seen up close. She wasn't even aloud to eat, sleep, or work in the same room with the other children and all because she had red hair and purple eyes. It hadn't always been this way. Alanna could remember playing with some of the kids who wouldn't even look at her now. At one time she was even aloud to run about freely in town, until the laws changed.

Alanna missed all these things, but the thing she missed the most was the stories that Luna used to tell about her parents.

"Your father, well, he was a strong handsome man with the brightest purple eyes I have ever seen. You have his eyes. Now your mother, she was a beauty. She had luminous red hear that was the envy of all the other girls, until the government started to take religion seriously".

Alanna tried to think of other things than her parents it just made her mad. Her father died of a highly curable illness but since he had purple eyes no doctor would see him.

The pain in her legs interrupted her thoughts; a sharp shooting pain that could not be ignored. Alanna bit her lip until it bled to keep her self from crying.

After what seemed like an eternity she heard heavy foot steps just before the door to her cell flew open and rough hands grabbed her.

**As always pleas review tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't sure this chapter was ready but just wanted to post something. Oh just to clear things up if you see any thing to do with the country of alderan it means Tortall and if you see the name Alean or something like that it means Alanna. This story started out as my own but i wanted feed back so I changed things around a little to fit Alanna. So with out further ado ......**

Alanna struggled to stand as her legs threatened to give way beneath her. Her back smarted from the flogging she'd received earlier in the day. She still couldn't believe that she was in the stocks on top of all her other punishments.  
"All I did was walk into town at the wrong time of day" Alanna thought. "Why did I have to be born with red hair? Why did I have to be born with purple …  
SPLAT!!!  
Alanna looked up instinctively at who ever had thrown the tomato, and then cursed at the blind fold she was wearing. Even when she was in the stocks the people were afraid she could put curse on them; so she wore a blind fold.  
Of course all the curses and snake god stuff was rubbish, but almost every person in the country of Tortall believed it. Well almost every one there where a few exceptions. People like Luna.  
Why Alanna had to wonder. Why had the government turned on people like her so suddenly? For the first ninety five years of the country of Tortall it hadn't mattered what you looked like, then practically over night any one with purple eyes and or red hair had become part of a hated race. Alanna couldn't understand it.  
She knew that she couldn't really put curses on people. -She had tried before and failed- and she didn't like the sun more than any other person. In fact she liked the dark. It hid all differences between her and other people.  
Another reason she liked the dark was that she was an excellent thief. That fact lined up with being a Diametirs for Diameter was also the god of thieves.  
One thing did make her wonder about her origins. Ever sense her thirteenth birthday she had been able to feel what other people were thinking and some times, what they were about to say. She couldn't control it but sometimes she could feel an emotion radiating of someone like heat from a furnace, or a thought would enter her head, like a whisper, in the voice of whoever's thought it was. She wasn't even sure she wasn't imagining it. "I'm probably just judging the look on peoples faces" she told herself.  
Just then the sound of horse's hooves heralded the approach of five or six people.  
"Ah, here is our little gutter snake. Not so high and mighty now, are we?" Alanna started at the vaguely familiar voice. Were had she heard it before? "Who are you and what do you want" Alanna asked bitterly. "Who I am of no importance to you" his ice cold voice had the sound of authority in it as if he was accustom to being obeyed. "What is important is that you learn your lesson" Alanna heard a thunk between her left hand and her head. Before she knew it Alanna was being pelted from all sides by all manor of rotten fruit and vegetables. Then she was hit right behind the ear with a particularly hard apple. As she faded in to oblivion her only thought was "All I wanted to do was take a walk!"

**OK so what do you think I demand reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK new chapter hope you like it.**

**Yes everything is mine miNE MINE!!!**

When Alanna opened her eyes she was confused to see sun light coming through the window she normally awoke before the sun. She quickly sat up and twice as quickly lay back down. Her whole body was on fire. It wasn't until the pain subsided enough to think of other things that she remembered the previous day. She closed her eyes and groaned aloud as a fresh wave of pain washed over her. When she opened her eyes Luna was standing over her with a bowl of soup in one hand and a wet cloth in the other.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up." Luna said cheerfully

"How long has it been?" Alanna asked groggily.

"Two days" Luna answered with just as much enthusiasm.

"You act as though I was never beaten, placed in the stocks and had apples throne at me. You'd think by the way your acting I had merely over slept and was just now waking up"

"Well it is the only way to get through life these days with out braking down in to tears."

"Why was I punished so severely just for going into town at the wrong time of day?"

"If you had paid any attention to me that morning you would know."

"Well since I was not giving you my whole attention why don't you just tell me?"

"As I was saying that morning The king just issued a new law that states "let all vermin that have red hair and/or purple eyes be here by notified that from this day forward you shall not be allowed in any town at any time..' it continued for a little wile longer but most of it was just his highness's title. You were made in to an example so that any one that was thinking about breaking the law would think twice."

"Oh" was all Alanna could say.

As they were having this conversation Alanna had finished the contents of the bowl and Luna was finishing washing the blood and apple pieces of Alanna's face and hair line.

"All right time to wash your back." Luna announced with a look on her face that was a mixture of compassion and dread.

Alanna started to role over and had to stop because of the pain. "And how am I supposed to do this with out passing out?" She asked irritably when the pain subsided.

In answer Luna quickly but gently grabbed Alanna's arm and leg and flipped her over. "Like that"

Alanna would have cursed with every word she knew if Luna had not stuffed a rag in her mouth.

"This is so you don't scream my ear of as I wash your back with a cleaning solution" Luna said to answer Alanna's unspoken question.

'I can take the pain with out screaming' Alanna thought right before she screamed.

One week after that Alanna was out with the pigs (another part of her punishment) when she heard a wagon pull in to the court yard. Normally she would have been in the court yard as soon as she heard the wagon approaching but her back was still sore from her beating the week previous and she didn't feel like another.

When she returned the pigs to their pen that evening she was startled to she some one besides Chont coming out of the orphanage with the slop. In the falling light it was hard to make out who it was. When he got closer Alanna drew a breath in surprise, this new person had red hair and dark almost black purple eyes.

**Now be good little readers and review, then I will be a good little auther and write more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing with this story on FanFiction. As I said before Red Head started out as my own so I will be changing it back to the original main character of Alean and putting the story on FictionPres. Thank you so much to all my reviewers and I hope you will read it on FictionPres the name will be the same.  
HollyShortLadyKnight**


End file.
